Love Most Foul
by PurpleJazzyTwilight
Summary: Title is weird, but hey, this is a story wrote for a friend. Loki and Tony feature, as well as two extra characters of my own. Cleo Absolaire and Indiana Wallmott get kidnapped by two young assassins who intend to kill them, but instead, end up falling for the two oblivious girls who are stuck between wanting to go home, and wanting to stay with their captors. Stockholm Syndrome!;)


**A/N - Thanks to **_**'**_IndyZiggy_**' **_**for all her help, ideas and pictures. I have never met someone so in love with Loki Laufeyson. **

**By the way: Tony and Loki will be younger in this, maybe about 19. If you have any questions, then contact me. **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was Friday night and many people were hitting the clubs and bars, including me and my unbiological sister, Indiana Wallmott. Indiana had insisted I needed to have some fun and declared I should wear heels and a decent dress for one night as opposed to my sweats and ragged t-shirts I liked to laze in at night.

"Just put them on, it's only for _one_ night!" She had rolled her eyes expressively which were heavily outlined with dark Kohl.

I had grumbled, mumbled and tutted as I shoved the stupid dress on and stuck my feet into the five inch heels Indiana had thrown at me.

"I can't walk in these!" I exclaimed as I stumbled down the stairs of our apartment block, nearly twisting both my ankles. Indiana's eyes rolled like marbles as she grabbed my arm and helped me down.

"Honestly Cleo, you've not even had a drink yet," She smirked as I tripped again. It was all fine and dandy for her; she had practice at this kind of stuff. We had eventually made it to the club, LunaSwoon, and by the time we got there I was getting the hang of the killing machines on my feet.

"I could still be at home watching Season 3 of Luther though," I muttered as Indiana pushed my cheeks up into a smile with a grin on her own face.

"Oohh poor sugah," She teased, "Smile will ya, you look great," She winked.

"Fine," I huffed and pretended to be cross, but she knew me too well.

We went through the doors and the night officially began.

Indiana downed quite a few shots and danced with all kinds of men, but she always came back to dance with me and drink some more. I got chatting to two nice guys who were working on an album in the Music Industry.

They invited me and Indiana over to their apartment to see their studio and gave me their address and phone number. I said we would pop by sometime next week. As they were gay, I had no problem feeling comfortable with them.

"Final call!" The DJ hollered over the beat of the music on the dance floor and many people groaned. It was nearing one in the morning and, even though I had had fun, I was ready for home, bed and sweats.

Indiana came rushing over from chatting up a blonde male and grabbed my hand.

"One last dance, so not fair," She grumbled lightly, moving her body to the music. I laughed and joined her for a bit before the music ended and people started filing out of the club doors.

I hadn't drank much and the heels still made me unsteady, but Indiana was fully drunk so we rather stumbled out the door like many others. I waved to the gay couple I had chatted with at the bar and we made our way down a deserted street.

"Should have called a taxi," I shivered from the cold and held Indiana up with one arm. She giggled.

"Nahhh it's nice out!" She slurred a little. I had to hand it to her, she could handle drink well. I had only had one small gin and tonic. We passed closed shops, businesses and garages and months of watching far too many Luther episodes set in.

"Fuck, that looks like the garage that those psycho twins blew up," I muttered as Indiana stumbled along happily. She nodded and giggled, waving at the clerk at the till of the garage shop through the window. He shot her a look that suggested he thought her deranged.

Everything was fine until we heard gunshots.

"Oh shit," Indy jumped, clutching my arm. "What the fuck was that?"

"Dunno, and I don't wanna," I mumbled breathily, scared shitless.

"Probably just some dicks havin' a showdown, that's normal for these parts," She gestured to the rotting buildings. "Where are we anyway?"

"South West downtown, by the looks of it, I don't know why. We must have took a wrong turn," I scratched my head and took out the bobby pins holding it up, shaking my hair loose.

"Gotta get home, I want ma bed," Indiana grumbled, trying to stand up on her own and wobbling a little before regaining her balance and taking a few steps forward. We walked cautiously to the end of a deserted alleyway, peering into the darkness.

"I wonder where the shots came from?" I wondered aloud and Indiana shrugged sloppily, rubbing her top lip with her fingers.

"Something's not right," I whispered, an anxious feeling of dread creeping over me. "Something's wrong,"

"Like what?" She asked, her neat brow furrowing.

I bit my lip, "Not sure, but I think we should go down here,"

"If ya say so," She agreed and followed me slowly into the darkness. Mist surrounded us and raised chills on my arm. Alarm bells rang in my head and my body told me to turn around and run.

"Fuckin' hell, this is creepy," Indiana murmured from behind me, shuffling about in the darkness. I couldn't see much in front of me and finally saw a pool of light in front of us as the fog lifted eerily. I heard voices hissing in front of us and stopped, Indiana bumping into my back.

"What the fuck Cleo," She stumbled and caught herself on my arm.

"Shh!"

"What?" She squinted in front of her to where I was looking intently. Two shadowy figures stood over a large lump in the pavement.

"Oh crap," I whimpered.

Indiana gasped. "It's a body!"

"A dead one by the looks of it,"

"No shit, Cleo," She rolled her eyes expressively and smirked.

"Should we help?"

"No! That's fucking death on a platter, let's go," She tugged at my arm but I stayed put.

"What if they hurt whoever that is on the floor, shouldn't we call the police?" I said anxiously, glancing back to the two figures who seemed to be conversing quietly over the body lying on the ground.

"Fuck that. Let's _go," _She said a bit too loudly. The two figures heads jerked up, their eyes coming to rest on our shaking forms. I gasped and stumbled backwards. Two sets of eyes narrowed into slits and even Indiana looked disconcerted.

"C'mon Cleo," She whispered, wanting to flee as much as I did.

"Ah shit," I muttered as the two ghostly figures came to stand in front of the body, postures alert and ready to fight by the look of it.

One of them cocked his head to the side, seeming to run his gaze up the length of Indiana's body while the other man pulled out a large, flat square and tapped it a few times. An iPad, I guessed. How he fitted that into his back pocket, I had no fucking clue.

"Shit shit shit!" Indiana hissed from beside me as she eyed the male who was currently eying her elusively.

He stepped forward and both our eyes widened.

"Run," I whispered and turned to flee. Indiana stumbled, far too drunk to walk even a few steps without nearly taking a tumble onto her face.

"Go ahead, I'll just um…catch up," She half slurred. I shook my head, eyeing the alley before grabbing her arm and tugging her along.

"Wait, wait, wait, whoa," She stopped dead on the pavement and bent to take off her heels and held them tightly in one hand, going barefoot. I did the same and we scooted down the road into another alley.

"What if this alley connects to the one back there?" I whispered.

"Shut up - think happy thoughts Cleo!" Indiana shot me a look. "Way to lighten the mood," She muttered.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "But we're not Peter Pan and Wendy and this is no time to think 'happy thought's to try and fly!"

"Shh,"

"Sorry,"

"Stop saying sorry! Nothing to be fucking sorry for except we might get fucking raped,"

"Sor-"

She shot me a glare and I laughed into my hands.

"Really, I apologize,"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes again. She poked her head out of the alley while I caught my breath.

"Nothing here," She hissed, looking back at me. I fumbled with my phone, considering on calling the cops but the screen blanked and went fuzzy.

"What the fuck?"

"What is it?" Indiana asked, coming to stand beside me, leaning against the wall with one hand.

"Phone's being a mong," I showed her the screen and she frowned. She pulled out her own and her eyes widened.

"Same with mine…mine never does this," She murmured.

"Oh shit," I cursed, slapping the phone desperately. I gave up and slid it back into my clutch. Indiana was pressing random buttons on hers, grumbling. She yanked up her strapless dress, arranging the top half so it covered her chest a but more.

"I was about to say," I raised my eyebrows.

"Sure you were," She laughed, "You can't handle seeing tits," She wiggled her eyebrows. I snorted and covered my mouth with my hands.

A cool breeze washed into the alley and the streetlamp flickered. We both looked at each other in confusion and fear.

Indiana laughed shakily.

"Okay, far to many fucking Luther episodes!" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

I half expected the creepy Clown guy from Series Two of Luther to pop his head round the entrance to the alley. It wasn't unheard of in this part of town.

"Can never have too many Luther nights," I argued.

"Ripley nights," She sighed dreamily.

"Eew, he's like a brother to me," I shuddered. She winked.

"Good, 'cause he's mine - hands off,"

"Imagine someone else having him! Heaven forbid!" I gasped mockingly and she gave me a shove.

The streetlamp continued to flicker before the fuse busted with a fizzle and a pop. We stood in the dark, nervously glancing behind us.

I didn't hear any sounds coming from anywhere, except our harsh breathing.

"Fuck fuck fuck, shitty bumfuck," Indiana chanted, trying to calm herself down. She didn't like to be caught off guard, and it was showing.

Neither of us heard the two figures come up behind us until they were practically breathing down our necks and pressing cloths to out noses.

The last thing I saw was Indiana giving one of the men a swift kick to the crotch before I passed out and went limp into the other man's arms.

* * *

**End Note's: Oh dear me. Wonder who those men could be? I'm rhyming, that's so not cool LOL. **


End file.
